LEGO Jurassic World - Fallen Kingdom Update
~WARNING: This will contain spoilers for Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom. You have been warned.~ Since the fifth Jurassic Park movie, ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''was released worldwide, LEGO Jurassic World, the video game, should add ''Jurassic World: Fallen Kingdom ''to either the main game or as a DLC. Synopsis Owen Grady and Claire Dearing are on a rescue operation to save the dinosaurs on Isla Nublar from the Mt. Sibo eruption. After, they discover that the operation was all just a lie for the dinosaurs to be auctioned off at Lockwood Manor. Shortly after, an intelligent hybrid known as the Indoraptor escapes and goes on a rampage throughout the manor. New Characters/Skins * Owen Grady (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Camouflage, Rummage through dino droppings, Cut Vines/Rope, Climb Walls) * Claire Dearing (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Use Scanner, Use JW Access Panels, Agility) * Ian Malcolm (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Solve Equation Puzzles, Illuminate Darkness) * Franklin Webb (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Henry Wu (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Punch, Solve Equation Puzzles, Use JW Access Panels) * Blue (Fallen Kingdom) (Abilities: Attack, Pounce, Cut Vines/Rope, Track Scent) * Baby Blue (Abilities: Attack) * Baby Charlie (Abilities: Attack) * Baby Delta (Abilities: Attack) * Baby Echo (Abilities: Attack) * Benjamin Lockwood (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Zia Rodriguez (Abilities: Punch, Agility, TBD) * Ken Wheatley (Abilities: Punch, Sniper Rifle, Track LEGO Footsteps * Eli Mills (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Maisie Lockwood (Abilities: Punch, Use Access Hatches) * Gunnar Eversol (Abilities: Punch, TBD) * Hacker (Abilities: Punch, Use Wrench, Bolt Cutters, Hack Computers) * Indoraptor (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite, Pounce, Track Scent, Cut Vines/Rope, Camouflage, Laser Track) * Updated Baryonyx (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite) * Carnotaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite, Charge, Roar) * Allosaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite, Roar) * Stygimoloch (Size: Small, Abilities: Head Swing, Charge) * Sinoceratops (Size: Medium, Abilities: Head Swing, Charge) Possible Characters * Metriacanthosaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Bite) * Suchomimus (Size: Large, Abilities: Bite, Stomp, Dinosaur Strength, Roar) * Edmontosaurus (Size: Medium, Abilities: Attack) Levels * Main Street Ruins (Intro) * Rescue Operation * Mt. Sibo's Fury * Carrier Creeping * Welcome to the Manor * The Dinosaur Auction * Indoraptor Escape * Hallway Hideout * Indoraptor Showdown Transcripts * Intro Transcript * Rescue Operation Transcript Plans Trivia * Indoraptor, Carnotaurus, Allosaurus, and the possible Updated Baryonyx and Metriacanthosaurus would be the first medium carnivores. * Carnotaurus would be the first carnivore to have the charge ability. * Indoraptor would be the second dinosaur with the ability to camouflage, along with Indominus rex. * Blue would get a major redesign from her previous appearance in the ''Jurassic World ''movie portion. * Owen has different hair than he did in the ''Jurassic World ''movie portion. * Claire seemingly has the biggest change comparing to other characters in the game in the ''Fallen Kingdom ''movie portion. Design Images Category:LEGO Category:Dinosaurs Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:DLC Category:Video games Category:LEGO Category:Jurassic Park Category:Jurassic World Category:Dinosaurs Category:TheLakesideMonster's ideas Category:Games Category:Action/Adventure Category:Comedy